


happy birthday

by awhrea



Series: awesamdad [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, JUST A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLUFF, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Tiny bit of Angst, awesamdad, bitch dream, but its ok its in the past, dream is in prison haha L, sam adopts tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhrea/pseuds/awhrea
Summary: As a birthday gift to Tommy, Sam decided to give him something Tommy had said jokingly once (but Sam could tell that he meant it based on the nervous look in his eyes).He was going to adopt him.—sam adopts tommy
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: awesamdad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 317





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> part one of short awesamdad one-shots that may or may not be connected, idk, they all relate back to awesamdad. 
> 
> enjoy! :D

When Tommy was a child, his birthdays were never anything special. But then he was adopted by Philza Minecraft and his birthdays were celebrated like normal kids birthdays were.

He spent 10 birthdays with Philza Minecraft and his two other sons, Wilbur and Technoblade.

Then came the Dream SMP and everything changed.

Tommy had always known Phil favored Techno over Wilbur and him. He had known Techno the longest, it made sense.

But when it comes to siding with your son or a manipulative green gremlin? The choice should be pretty clear.

But, not to Philza Minecraft. Philza Minecraft sided with Dream and Technoblade. Doesn’t that just scream favoritism?

That year, his birthday was when he was exiled and Phil didn’t do anything to visit him. He didn’t wake up with Wilbur delivering a letter from Phil and Techno’s latest adventure. Phil was almost never there for his birthdays, but when he came back, he let him pick out a small cake for them to eat together.

He woke up alone, not even the ghost of his dead brother was around. Alone in Logstedshire. He found some milk, eggs and sugar and made himself a crappy birthday cake with a single candle on it that he made with some wood and a match.

“Happy birthday to me,” He mumbled then blew out the candle before taking a bite of the cake. After a single bite he was full. Perks of not having had a proper meal in weeks.

Since then, Tommy had a full year to recover from Dream’s manipulations. Dream was locked in prison and Tommy was free.

Phil never came back to wish him a happy birthday or even to check up on him.

Techno hated him with all his guts.

Ghostbur never showed up again.

Tommy was utterly alone.

Except he wasn’t.

Ever since they locked Dream in the prison, Tommy had grown close to the warden, Sam.

Tommy saw Sam as an older brother of sorts (maybe even a father figure, seeing as his abandoned him).

Sam grew to love the boy. No child should be treated the way Tommy had been treated at such a young age.

As a birthday gift to Tommy, Sam decided to give him something Tommy had said jokingly once (but Sam could tell that he meant it based on the nervous look in his eyes).

He was going to adopt him.

Tommy would be turning 17, but it still meant a lot to him to be under Sam’s legal guardianship over Phil’s.

Sam had led Tommy to their house and sat him down at the table. He had Tommy cover his eyes while he pulled out a cake and some presents.

Sam told Tommy to open his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Tommy!”

Tommy was in awe. He had never experienced such an amazing birthday. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Sam noticed and walked over to hug Tommy.

“It’s okay, Toms. You’ve been through so much in such a short amount of time. You’ll be okay, Tommy. We’ll be okay.”

Tommy stayed in Sam’s arms for a couple minutes just crying with Sam whispering sweet nothings to calm him down.

“Why don’t you open your presents now?” Sam suggested when Tommy finally calmed down.

Tommy nodded.

The first gift was a book about the basics of redstone. Tommy mentioned one day that he wanted to learn how to do redstone (the “to be more like ~~his dad~~ Sam” went unspoken).

The next gift was a tiny jar wrapped with a string to make it a necklace. The jar was full of blue. (“I know you miss him, and I found some of his blue laying around, thought you might like it.”)

The third present was a simple shirt. It was Tommy’s classic style, a simple baseball tee. Instead of the Tommy classic red and white, it was Sam’s favorite shade of blue and white. Tommy was confused at first but the confusion died away with the next gift.

The last was a stack of papers.

“What’s this?”

“Flip to the next page.”

“‘Sam Awesamdude has been approved for the adoption of Tommy Innit.” He looked up at Sam, more tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s all signed by me, all you have to do is sign and we can go file it then you’ll officially be my child. You don’t have to call me Dad or anything, I know you wanted to get out of Phil’s guardianship and I thought this could be a solution. You obviously don’t have to—“ Sam stopped himself as he saw Tommy reach for a pen and sign it instantly.

Tommy went over and gave Sam another hug, “Thank you so much, Sam.”

“No problem, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall should join our fanfic discord :D  
> <https://discord.gg/AJ3R5htnQ6>
> 
> my twitter: [@awhrea](https://twitter.com/awhrea) if you wanna be friends :D


End file.
